Home For The Holidays
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: Zemyx one-shot. Nice fluffy stuff. Hopefully it puts you into the holiday spirit :D


It had been two and a half since I've seen my dearly beloved Demyx. He had been drafted to the army and I haven't heard a word from him yet. No card, no letters, nada. Just deafening silence. There was no way to know if he had died or lived or how he was doing. I'm not sure if that was because the army or if it was because he just didn't care. It would sting if it were the latter since we've been together for four years.

And now the holidays were nearing and the thought of spending Christmas alone again scared me. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be in Demyx's arms, cuddled near the fire place as we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

My cell phone rings. The beautiful voice of my boyfriend singing sounds out and I sniffle, missing him more than ever.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Zexion," The voice of Axel says, "Were having everyone over for Christmas Eve and Christmas. Wanna join?"

"I…I can't leave. What if Demyx comes back and I'm not here?"

"Aww come on, your no fun. It'll be fun and Demyx has your number doesn't he? He can just call you if he gets back."

"He will come back." I snap back. But that was a good point. I hesitate. "Sure. I'll go."

"Whoo! Awesome! It's a deal then. See you tomorrow then."

I click my cell phone off. Was Christmas Eve really tomorrow? Since Demyx left I had just become a shell. Not knowing what day it was and only going to work when Roxas sent me angry texts stating that I was late.

Sighing I begin to pack some clothes into a bag of mine. Three shirts, two pants and an extra sweater was all that I needed. I pulled a hat over my head and tied a scarf on my neck.

I stare around the once-too-small apartment Demyx and I shared. It seemed so empty and huge. Only a small dingy Christmas tree took up a trivial amount of space in the corner.

It is freezing cold outside, five below freezing to be exact. The cool rush of frozen snowflakes hitting my face makes me gasp. The walk to Roxas and Axels' big house isn't far. Only four blocks away from where I live, but in this freezing weather the walk is almost unbearable. Luckily I get there without being frozen alive.

Sora opens the door takes a look at me then yells behind him, "OKAY OKAY WHO ORDERED A RUDOLF?"

I slap him on the shoulder. "Its me, Zexion!"

Sora stares at me as recognition lights his face, "Ohhhh. What are you doing outside? Your nose is really red you know…you should go somewhere inside to get warm…"

"Trying to get inside, now please let me in. I can't feel my face."

Sora steps aside as I run to the fire place in a futile attempt to warm my face and hands enough so I can begin to regain some feeling in my numb nerves. Riku, Sora and Roxas were crowded around the fire place around Axel who was failing to start a fire with a book of matches.

"Arg, damnit! It won't start!" The fiery red-head yells.

"God, Axel, you can't start a fire yet you call yourself a pyro?" Riku shakes his head in amusement.

"Like you could do better." Axel growls.

"Down boy," Roxas attempts to calm his temperamental pyro down, "This just means we can cuddle closer."

"Oh you know how to get really warm Roxas? You just take off all your clothes then we…"

"Axel! Keep those mental images away from me!" Sora covers his ears.

I begin to fumble around with the book of matches Axel was using. Twirling around some of the matches I thought that I could give starting a fire a try. Striking the head of one of the matches on the red side of the book brought a flame to life. Then I got some wadded up newspapers, set them on fire, put the lite newspapers in the fireplace, then stuck a few pieces of firewood into it and a fire was roaring in no time.

The whole group stops their chit chatting and stare in awe at the fire I created.

"Bu- wha- how?!" Axel exclaims staring at the flickering flames.

I grin ear to ear. "Magic. Haha, you were just striking the matches wrong."

Everyone chuckles and gathers around the fire place to warm up their frozen and or freezing body parts.

An hour later we are all lounging around on Axels lavish sofas and recliners watching Christmas movies reruns of romance and love. Which I would totally be fine with if I had someone to watch them with. I look around the room and see that Sora and Rikus' hands are entwined together and Roxas is sitting in between Axels legs while Axel holds him protectively. I sigh. Where is my Demyx? Is he okay? I hope he is having a wonderful Christmas Eve wherever he may be…

Suddenly I sit up fast. How could I have been so stupid! I left all my Christmas gifts at home!

"Something wrong?" Roxas asks me worriedly.

"Yeah! I have to go home like right now!"

"Aww going so soon?" Sora pouts.

"I'll be back. I just have to get something."

"I'll go with you. Its dangerous to go alone." Roxas offers.

I nod while pulling on my thin sweater and hat. I open the door and trillions of giant snowflakes assault my face. The snow is really coming down now! The sky is gray and speckled with white that is coming down. I shiver. My sweater did nothing to keep me warm. The gust of ice cold wind almost manages to knock my small frame to the ground. I continue to walk. The sound of footsteps notifies me that Roxas is right behind.

We pass a few streets and a crosswalk or two before Roxas breaks the silence.

"Zexion…"

"Hmm?" I hum.

"You have to face this sooner or later."

I stop and turn to face him. "Face what?"

"…Demyx is probably never going to come back."

"He will. I know he will."

"Wouldn't he have already come home if that was true?"

"But he's off fighting in the war."

"Zexion! The war is over! It's been over for half a year! He's not coming back! He either skipped out on you and left for someone else, or he's…"

The unspoken possibility filled my eyes with water. It can't be true! It just can't!

"There's millions of MIA or dead that can't be identified because they've been mauled so badly that no one can recognize them or they had no identification on them and they can't contact their family or…"

I hiccup back a sob. I know that all of this could be true but I just won't…no I just can't believe it. I know that my Demyx is somewhere out there. Fighting. Thinking of me. Just like I think of him… A tear silently rolls down my cheek.

"No…no don't cry." Roxas says hugging me and failing to comfort me with his hugs and hair strokes.

I pull away abruptly. "Lets go get what I need from my house." I say my voice cracking.

He agrees and we continue walking in complete silence.

Once at my apartment I unlock the door and run to the tree and take out the gifts I had prepared for Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora. The two years of gifts for Demyx were piled up in a corner. I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to in this apartment where I had lived with Demyx for five years. Too many memories of us being happy were stored in this apartment. And now facing the fact that he may be gone for good was too much. I couldn't handle it.

I dart back out as soon as I collected all of the gifts. Roxas was still standing in the cold, making white clouds with his breath. I could barely hold all ten of the gifts- two for each and one couple gift- but luckily I had Roxas to help me carry them back to Axels house.

We are greeted by an over excited Sora.

"So which ones mine, huh, huh ,huh? Can I open it now? What about now? Now? Yes, yes, yes! Pleeeeease? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For the last time Sora: No! You can open yours tomorrow."

"Okay, who gave the hyperactive child sugar?" Roxas asks.

"I am not hyperactive, I am twenty-two," Sora pouts, "and it was not sugar, it was eggnog."

"You guys opened the eggnog without us?" Roxas angrily demands.

"Sorry babe, but you guys were taking forever to get back." Axel says kissing the top of Roxas' head.

I sigh again, plopping myself down on the closest recliner to the fireplace. Roxas brings me a cup of eggnog and we stare quietly into the flames.

***********Time Lapse************

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! SANTA GOT HERE!" Sora yells through Axel and Roxas' house, waking me up with a start.

"God Sora, why do you have to be so loud? What time is it anyway?" A sleepy Axel asks.

Riku pops out of his room then goes back in. "Would it kill you to wear some pants Axel?!"

Axel laughs, then darts into his room for a moment then comes out with some pajama pants on. "Better?"

Riku laughs, "Much."

Sora is bouncing up and down impatiently waiting for everyone to arrive before he tears into his own gifts. "Hurryuphurryuphurryuphurrryuuuuuup!"

I yawn as I make my way to the living room , where the Christmas tree is located. I check my cell phone to see if I have any calls or text messages from my Demyx. God…I miss him so much…I don't even care if I get Christmas gifts or not. I just want my Demyx back…

Two-thousand gifts later, and everyone has finished opening their gifts, and we are, once again, lounging on Axels comfortable couches, watching movie reruns.

I was picking and eating my chocolates that Sora gave me.

"What are you smiling at?" Roxas asks looking over at Axel who was giving a Cheshire Cat type grin at his cell phone.

"Nothing." He responds continuing to grin.

"You have another lover don't you!"

"Nope. Babe, you are my one and only forever."

"Then why are you grinning like that?"

"It's a secret."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why not."

"You'll find out soon enough."

Roxas pouts angrily. I chuckle. They're cute together. Though the night yesterday I had pondered the idea of Demyx actually being dead, and I had come to the conclusion that he could very much be gone forever. I guess you could say that I had come to terms with the idea. It hurt, but it would hurt even more if I kept my hopes up. I didn't want to cry over him anymore.

I just pray that he has a spot in heaven and that he is watching over me. Knowing that he is an angel puts my mind at ease. Knowing that he most likely is my guardian angel makes me happy.

I was almost nodding off while watching a movie where two employees were fighting for getting to design the window of a shopping mall during Christmas rush. You could totally tell that they're going to fall in love eventually.

Suddenly a knock on the door wakes me, and Axel sprints to the door though he was the farthest from it.

Roxas mouths to me: What the…? And I just shrug to him. I have no idea what's going on. And to be honest, I simply don't care.

"Haha, yeah this is my pad. I got it last year. Yeah its pretty new. Naw, the carpet was already here when I bought it…" Axel says speaking to the unknown person. "Huh? Oh yeah. He's here. Spent the night. No! Not like that man! I have Roxas! I don't need another…go on in."

I wonder who they could be talking about…the movie had caught my interest again.

Someone walks into the room-I assume it must be the mysterious person. This person doesn't interest me. I'd much rather watch this interesting movie.

That is until I hear Sora, Roxas, and Riku gasp in unison. I look up sharply to see who could enact such a reaction from all three of these guys.

What I see makes my eyes water. "Demyx." I whisper, as I run into his open, muscular arms.

"Hey baby, don't cry. Shh, shh…" Demyx rubs circles onto my back soothingly.

"I, I missed you so, so fucking much." I sniffle.

"I missed you too…but now I'm here and we can finally be together. Oh and I have a question that I was going to ask you on the day I got drafted but I forgot to tell it to you…"

"Yes…?"

Demyx drops down to one knee, "I know this isn't much and if you reject me, I'll understand. I left you stranded for around three years but…will you marry me?" he opens the velvet box with a ring much to expensive for me to calculate the costs for.

Tears fall down my face. I nod and Demyx, my love, breaks out to his one-of-a-kind smile that I missed so much. He slips the ring onto my finger as I admire it. It has a huge diamond and it sparkles very beautiful. He picks me up, princess style, and sits me down on the couch as he gives me a small kiss. My eyes are still crying, and he begins to kiss my tears away.

"I love you." he says holding my hand close to his chest, letting me feel his heart.

"I love you too."

"Get a room!" Axel yells at us.

Demyx picks up a couch pillow and chucks it at his long time best friend. We all chuckle.

Three months later I am married to Demyx, and we live together, not always happily since no couple is perfect and we have our fights and spats too, but for the most part we are happy together.

**A/N: Well, that took two hour, one coffee and two boxes of Pokey. Well worth it. I have no idea when I will fully be returning to fanfictioning since school is going on and basketball season is once again here and I'm pulling double dutey with the Freshman team and the JV team. I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes but I am on rush right now. So anyways thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! ^-^ oh and… HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! …and a Happy New Year too!**


End file.
